Slithraa
Slithraa is a Warrior-ranked Serpentine of the Hypnobrai tribe, and the former general of the Hypnobrai until he lost the title to Skales after a Slither Pit fight. Biography Spellbound (flashback) During the first Serpentine War, Slithraa attacked Jamanakai Village with the other Serpentine, though was repelled by the Elemental Alliance. Later, he declared war on the rest of the Serpentine Tribes and vice-versa, and was later subdued by the power of the Sacred Flutes, before being imprisoned alongside the rest of his tribe in the Glacier Barrens. Rise of the Snakes Slithraa was freed from his imprisonment when Lloyd Garmadon stumbled upon the Hypnobrai Tomb and opened it. When the would-be evil overlord fell into the tomb, Slithraa emerged and attempted to hypnotize him. Unfortunately for Slithraa, Lloyd slipped on the icy floor, causing Slithraa to accidentally hypnotize himself when his gaze reflected off a large ice stalagmite. In this state, he readily agreed to serve Lloyd, and summoned the rest of his tribe from their hiding places. Under Lloyd's command, Slithraa led the Hypnobrai to Jamanakai Village, ordering his tribe to hypnotize everyone in town and steal all of their candy. His second-in-command, Skales, was dissatisfied at this course of action, deeming it petty and a waste of their talents, but Slithraa kept him in line. When the Ninja arrived, Slithraa sent both the Hypnobrai and the hypnotized villagers into battle. Despite being out of practice, the Ninja managed to take Slithraa's staff, prompting Lloyd to call a retreat. Without the Hypnobrai Staff, Slithraa was forced to assert his authority more frequently than ever, especially to the grumbling Skales. Unbeknownst to either Slithraa or Lloyd, Skales was already working on a plan to usurp his General and get rid of the would-be evil overlord commanding the snakes. Home Slithraa's next mission for his tribe led them into the Forest of Tranquility to build a Treehouse Fortress for Lloyd. While he continued to rebuke Skales for his insubordinate attitude, the Ninja attacked and destroyed the treehouse. In the confusion, Skales led the Hypnobrai to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, reclaiming the Hypnobrai Staff before burning the Ninja's home to the ground. Skales also took Lloyd as a prisoner, trapping him in one of his own booby traps before tying him up at some point during the Serpentine's raid on the Monastery. Slithraa accompanied his tribe back to the Hypnobrai Tomb, where Lloyd demanded that he do something about the current situation. The Serpentine General immediately demanded the return of his staff, but Skales refused, challenging Slithraa to a Slither Pit in an attempt to take leadership of the Hypnobrai for himself. After a fierce battle overseen by Mezmo, Slithraa was defeated by Skales' mastery of "Fang Kwon Do." As a result, he was transformed into a Warrior-ranked Hypnobrai while Skales gained the colors and tail of a General. With his new authority, Skales demanded that Slithraa obey him instead of Lloyd, and Slithraa swore allegiance to his new leader. The Snake King Slithraa was present on the Serpentine Bus when Lloyd snuck aboard in a Rattla disguise. He was driven to the Lost City of Ouroboros, where he witnessed Pythor defeating the other Generals and becoming the ultimate leader of the Serpentine. Double Trouble He made a short appearance on board the Black Bounty observing Lord Garmadon creating the Bizarro Ninja. For some reason, he didn't have his warrior markings. The Titanium Ninja He helped the citizens of Ninjago escape the Golden Master. The Hatching (Flashback) Wu told the Ninja about the Time Twins, starting with the Serpentine War and how the Serpentine attacked Ninjago. Ninjago.com Description Rank: Warrior/General The original keeper of the magic Hypnobrai staff and head of the Hypnobrai tribe. After his attempt to hypnotize Lloyd in the ice cave, it backfires and leaves Slithraa in Lloyd’s control, his authority is drawn into serious question. However, Slithraa seems content to lead the Hypnobrai into Lloyd’s battles for sugar and ultimate bad boyhood. After all, Lloyd released them from the ice cave, and no one would ever dare challenge him as long as he still holds the staff. Appearances *9446 Destiny's Bounty *9573 Slithraa ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *1. "Rise of the Snakes" *2. "Home" *6. "The Snake King" Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *16. "Double Trouble" Season 3: Rebooted *34. "The Titanium Ninja" Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *40. "Spellbound" (flashback) Season 7: The Hands of Time *66. "The Hatching" (flashback) Video Games *LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' (non-canon) *''The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame'' (non-canon) Notes *Slithraa has the same head mold as Skales, only with alternate printing. *Before the Slither Pit battle, Slithraa's appearance was identical to Skales' current appearance, and vice versa. *In Ninjago: The Realm of Shadows, a recreation of Slithraa's head is seen being used as a bottle cap among other bottles of what is presumably Serpentine anti-venom. *His name is a pun on "slither." *He was the first Serpentine to ever appear in the series. *In his character card, he wields the Hypnobrai staff, even though he's not a general anymore. Gallery 6610348773 44ba427e91.jpg|Slithraa's minifigure. 158px-DSCN8913.jpg slithraa.com.png|Slithraa on LEGO.com Acidicus401.png|During the Serpentine Wars Slithraa01.png|Slithraa's first appearance in the series. 9Lloydandslithraa.png|Slithraa attempts to hypnotize Lloyd. Slithraa03.png Slithraa08.png Slithraa10.png|Slithraa armed for battle in the Slither Pit. 24Slithraashield.png|Slithraa protects himself from Skales' assault Slithraa, lower rank.png|Slithraa as a Warrior, pledging his allegiance to his new General. MoS1Slithraa.png MoS1IControl.png RoSSerpentineBottles.png|Jars of an unknown liquid seen in Ninjago: Realm of Shadows, with a recreation of Slithraa's head used as one of the bottle caps. TLNMVGSlithraa.jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame pl:Slithraa de:Slithraa Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Hypnobrai Category:Villains Category:Warriors Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Serpentine Generals Category:Males Category:Ninjago: The Realm of Shadows Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Redeemed Characters Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2011 characters Category:2012 characters Category:Heroes Category:Generals Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Rebooted Category:2014 Category:2014 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu